Absolute
by onionladi777
Summary: Zexion likes absolutes, things that are certain. Love is uncertain, dangerous, and completely untruthful. But Demyx isn't. Demyx is safe. Zexion/Demyx.


../Absolute  
../By: ONiONLADi777  
../Read and Reviewed by Lavender341 (thanks Nikki!)  
../**Dedication:** to Lavender341, who loves Zexion x Demyx far more than anyone I've ever seen. I hope you like this!!  
../**A/N: **In this fic, Nobodies have hearts and such, blah blah blah, you get the idea.

* * *

Rain poured heavily outside of the Castle That Never Was. Lighting struck, thunder clashed. The water that poured from the sky fell down in heavy, almost hail-like drops. Gusty winds howled loudly outside, tearing leaves from trees and causing now-bare branched to clash against windows and walls and streetlamps and whatever else descided to be in their path.

The castle was quite, the only sounds being footsteps clacking against the tiled floors and the opening or closing of doors and the pattering of rain against the windows. All was calm and silent.

Zexion was curled up in his tall easy-chair with a book about darkness, grateful for the silence that had settled on the castle. A warm fire cackled before him. The flames danced in the fireplace, sparks flying into the chimney above. For what felt like the first time since Roxas had joined the Organization, Zexion was content and happy, and nothing could ruin it now with the exception of Axel suddenly deciding to get his freak on with said Number XIII.

"...damn it..."

Demyx nearly collapsed against the wall next to him, leaning on it for support. He clutched his chest tightly, right over his heart, and panted heavily. At that moment, Demyx wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his bed and go to sleep, regardless of the major headache and hangover that would result the next morning. His normally mulleted hair was soaked, as was the rest of him, and his dripping-wet bangs hung in his eyes. Rainwater dripped from every inch of him onto the shiney white marble tile, forming a puddle underneath him.

_'Just a bit further...' _he told himself. _'Almost there...'_

Mustering up all of his remaining strength, he pushed off the wall and trudged forward. His steps were slow and awkward, more like heavy drags of his feet. He gasped for air with every step. And with every step, his strength quickly dimished. He stopped again, putting his hands on his knees and completely hunched over. His breaths were coming in short and erratic, and he suddenly wasn't sure if he cold make it all the way.

Glancing to his right, his eyes fell upon the door with the gold Roman numerals reading "VI".

_'Zexion...'_

* * *

There was suddenly a knock at Number VI's door. Zexion looked up, wondering who could _possibly _want his attention at such a late hour, 12:16, to be exact. He closed his book and set it on the mohagany night table that sat beside his chair. Standing up, he walked over to the door and swung it open, surprised by who was on the other side.

"Zexion..." Demyx mumbled. All of his strength abandoned suddenly him and he fell forward. Zexion gasped slightly and caught him, the blonde shifting all of his weight onto him.

"Demyx?" Zexion questioned, tilting his head back to look at him. His eyes flickered from Demyx's to the massive cut on the right side of his face. Blood had trickled down his cheek and mixed with the rain water that drenched him completely. Touching it gingerly, Zexion asked, "What happened?"

Demyx shook his head. "Some guy...pissed him off...bar fight...I can't really remember."

"Can you walk?"

"...not really."

Zexion sighed. He usually _despised _Demyx and his unusually cheerful personality, but for some reason...tonight was different. Demyx had collapsed into Zexion's arms with a massive cut on the side of his face and his usual smile no where to be found. Alcohol was evident in his breath. He wasn't laughing or smiling or stealing people's food or cowering in fear of Larxene or doing anything that made him Demyx. And that scared Zexion.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Zexion helped the blonde stand and hobble over to Number VI's bed, kicking the door closed behind him. Demyx happily laid down at Zexion's order to do so, letting out a groan as his back straightened out from it's hunched-over position. The headache that was supposed to wait until morning kicked in, and was a bitch about it. The blonde held a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples to make the angry pounding in his head to go away.

Zexion noticed this, and said, "Would you like some asprin?"

Demyx nodded.

Without another word, Zexion walked over to the far corner of the room and a white door Demyx hadn't noticed. Zexion opened it and flicked on a light. Inside was a...bathroom?

"What the...? Demyx asked, confused. "You have your own _bathroom _in here?"

Zexion nodded as he opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and removing a clearly marked "ASPRIN" bottle. "The thought of sharing a bathroom with the whole of Organization XIII, minus the Superior, makes me quite nauseous."

"Oh." Demyx said. He remained silent as the dark-haired member of the Organization popped two pills from the bottle and screwed the cap on, returning it to its place inside the cabinet. Turning off the light, Zexion stepped out and closed the door behind him. He crosed the room again, this time to the _other _far corner and it was then Demyx noticed a small refridgerator.

_'Damn,'_, Demyx thought. _'No wonder he hardly leaves his room.'_

Zexion pulled out a bottle of water, then returned to Demyx, handing him the bottle and setting the pills on the nightstand. Demyx thanked him quietly and sat up. He unscrewed the cover of the water, took a sip, then swallowed one pill followed by the other, and gulped down at least half of the bottle. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and returned the bottle to the nightstand, laying back down.

Zexion kneeled down beside the bed and examined Demyx's cut silently, leaning in close to him. Demyx prayed that he couldn't hear the thumping in his ears.

He was close enough for the blonde to be able to inhale the scent that followed him where ever he went. He smelled like old books and spice colonge and warmth, whatever that actully smelled like. The first thing that came to Demyx's mind when all of these things came together was _knowledge_. He knew Zexion was brilliant, that the hundreds of books that overflowed from the shelves lining the walls had provided him with a vast expanse of knowledge that challenged even Ansem the Wise.

"I will return shortly," Zexion said suddenly, standing up. He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

In the meantime, Demyx looked around and absorbed Zexion's room. Shadows flickered across the room from the fire burning brightly in the fireplace at the center of the back wall. On both sides were tall, large windows, and underneath them were small bookshelves with more nick-nacky things than books. There were several framed pictures, mostly of Xaldin who had become Zexion's closest friend in the Organization. But all of the other members were there as well, and, to Demyx's surprise, a picture of him was close to Zexion's chair, within arm's reach.

And here Demyx was thinking Zexion flat out hated him.

The walls had been painted a soft blue-grey with black as an accent color on both base and crown moldings. The room was quite a good size, big enough to fit the large bed Demyx was currently laying on with plenty of room on all sides. Demyx just guessed that his own room seemed a lot smaller because of all huge pile of stuff that occupied the floor.

The door opened and Zexion stepped through, holding a white bowl and towel. He closed the door silently, then walked over and set the items on his nightstand to Demyx's right. He then turned around and pulled his chair from it's normal location near the fireplace to the side of the bed.

And then, much to Demyx's surprise and delight, Zexion removed his black trenchcoat and replaced it with a black long-sleeved button-down shirt which he left open. Demyx swore he died an went to heaven.

Zexion returned to his bedside and sat on the edge of his chair. He picked up the towel and submerged it in the bowl that was filled with water, then squeezed out the excess. Turning to Demyx, whose heart was pounding in his ears, he tucked his bangs that normally hid half of his face behind his ear, revealing both of his infinite blue eyes.

Demyx felt his heart stop.

He fought back a shudder when Zexion brushed Number IX's wet bangs out of his face and away from the bloody mess on the side of his face. Softly, gently, he pressed the damp material against the cut.

Demyx winced slightly, and Zexion apologized, saying, "Just try to keep still. It'll hurt more if you move."

_'Oh, Zexion, anything for you...'_

The blonde couldn't help but notice the thoughtful and concentrated expression on Zexion's face. He looked as if he was deep in thought as he cleaned Demyx's wound, which he really didn't have to, but Demy wasn't about to complain. Zexion took great care in wiping away the blood that had travelled down Demyx's face. He was gentle in dabbing away the red substance, apologizing every time he accientally hurt the other boy. Demyx could have laid there for eternity, just gazing into those blue eyes that were like big, beautiful patches of the sky on a cloudless day, so blue and round and sparkling and all other things wonderful.

_'Just let me lay here like this...just a little longer...'_

Number IX wasn't quite sure when he had first been attracted to Number VI, or what made him so appealing. The first time Demyx laid eyes on him, however, he was automatically drawn those beautiful eyes and dark violet hair. Maybe something the blonde liked about Zexion was how quiet but intelligent he was. He was silent and had his nose burried in a book most of the time, but Demyx knew that Zexion was smarter than everyone else in the Organization, even Xemnas.

Without either even realizing it, Zexion had acted as a counter balance Demyx, and vice versa. Demyx's wild, carefree nature complimented Zexion's calm, serious manner perfectly. The two were meant to be together, and whether they saw it or not was a completely different story.  
_  
_Zexion then picked up a white bottle and poured a few drops of the substance inside onto the towel. Demyx guessed it was antiseptic. He looked back over at Demyx, the ghost of a worried expression still on his face. "This might sting a little."

Demyx braced himself and squeezed his eyes shut. The antiseptic did indeed sting, and he winced sharply in pain. Zexion whispered his apology and quickly finished protecting the cut (and Demyx) from infections.  
_  
_"I hope you don't mind having a band-aid on your forehead for a couple of days," Zexion said, leaving the towel in the bowl and picking up a small individually wrapped "self-adhesive bandage" as the wrapper read. Demyx shook his head. The other boy--_'no, man'_-- unwrapped it and peeled off the paper backings. With meticulous care, he slowly, gently placed the bandage over the cut, smoothing it over Demyx's skin.

"There," Zexion said, returning a red cap to the bottle of antiseptic. He rose from his chair and began to clean up the remains of nursing Demyx's cut. "Now get some sleep. You're going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow."

_'Don't remind me...'_

"Zexion..." Demyx protested. "My room's just down the hall. I mean, I can walk. I don't have to stay here."

"You're trying to tell me this _after _you nearly passed out on me?" Zexion inquired, blue eyes flashing. Demyx gulped. "I didn't think so. Now rest. You need it."

Silence settled between the two members of the Organization, the blonde resisting the temptation to just stare at Zexion as he moved about.

"...Zexion?" Demyx asked.

He looked up from his cleaning. "Yes?"

"...why did you do this for me? I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything...I always thought you just didn't like me or something, but...I mean...you just wiped my _blood _off my face," Demyx explained. "...why?"

"Because," Zexion replied. "The Organization and its members are all I've ever known. I'm not like you or even Roxas who were wandering across worlds until the Superior found you and took you in. I've been here since the beginning, so I know nothing else of life outside Organization XIII. The other twelve members have served as my only friends, really...and that includes you, Demyx, as annoying and infuriating as you are some days. But..." he paused and returned his attention to his work. "...I'd do anything for my friends, truly. They're...all I have."

He glanced over at his shelves lovingly. "While my books provide me with some type of company, they're no replacement for anyone in the Organization."

"...even me?"

Zexion sighed and looked at him with those big beautiful blue eyes. "Yes...even you. Now go to sleep."

His eyelids drooped down, and Demyx happily obeyed.

* * *

_Zexion couldn't help but notice the shivering figure huddled up a corner of the alley._

_Rain poured down endlessly in large, thick drops. The faint glow of Kingdom Hearts illuminated the night-covered city, just enough for Zexion to see from behind his dark hair. Whoever it was had a beautiful blue sitar and was strumming gentle, flowing melody. Zexion felt himself drawn to the mysterious musician. His feet moved forward without his consent, but continued to allow them to lead him closer to the person._

_They continued to just sit and play, seemingly unaware of Zexion's presence. The music flowed effortlessly from expertly trained fingers. Zexion was somewhat...entranced. But what caught Zexion's eye most was what laid in front of the musician._

_A man and a woman made out of water danced in front of the person, their actions expressing the emotion of the song. It was then Zexion realized how sad it was. He watched as the two argued and screamed and cried without any words ever leaving their lips, and as the man left the woman's side. The woman seemed to be begging the man to come back, but he didn't so much as glance over his shoulder. She sank to the ground and cried with her face buried in her hands. And it was then the realization sank in, the fact that she had lost all hope._

_And like magic, the spell was broken with the end of the song. The woman of water splattered to the ground and the clear substance lost the life it had only seconds before. The dark-haired man released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The person in the corner jumped and looked over at him from behind a hood, and Zexion felt his breath catch in his throat._

_He had never seen eyes like that before. Xaldin's eyes were dark and unfeeling. But these...these were much different._

_These eyes were a striking light blue, the color of the ocean. They were light and airy, hopeful and curious. While they did house fear for the strange person who had been standing there watching him, they were the most beautiful things Zexion had ever seen._

_Tufts of unruly dirty blonde hair poked out from underneath the brown hood of the person's jacket. Zexion was immediately drawn to whoever this person was._

_"W-what do you want from me?!" the person yelped from the corner. He reached into his pocket and yielded a few crumpled dollar bills and some loose change. He held them out to Zexion with a shaky hand. "Here, t-take my money. J-j-just don't hurt me..."_

_"I apologize, I did not mean to intrude," Zexion said calmly. He motioned to the money the terrified boy in the corner held out. "Keep it. I don't want it."_

_"...gee, thanks!" The person smiled and closed his hand over the small amount of funds, shoving them back in your pockets. "So...if you don't want my money, then...what DO you want?"_

_"I'm wondering if you'd be interested in a place to stay for the night," Zexion replied. "It appears to me that this...corner is your only form of shelter."_

_Looking over Zexion suspiciously, he asked, "...what's the catch?"_

_"Catch? There is no catch," the other man replied, shaking his head. "Now then, are you interested? I'm sure you must be hungry."_

_A low rumble from the blonde's stomach was heard. "Yeah. I'm starving."_

_"All right, wait here a moment." Zexion turned around and walked out of earshot. He reached into the pocket of his slick, wet, black trenchcoat and retrieved his phone. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he flipped the celluar device open. He dailed 1 and pressed the green talk button, holding it up to his ear._

_Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnggg. Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnggg. Brrrrrrrrnnnnnnggg._

_"Hello?"_

_Zexion rolled his eyes. "__Saïx, put the Superior on. I don't even want to know why you're answering his phone."_

_"Indeed you don't," the blue-haired man replied on the other end. There was a light shuffling noise and then Xemnas's voice was heard. "Zexion," he acknowledged._

_"Yes, Superior," Number VI replied. "I'm calling from an alleyway within the vicinity of Memory's Skyscraper."_

_"And under what circumstances?" the Superior asked._

_"I have found someone who could be potential Organization material," Zexion explained. "He has control over water. He seems to create and manipulate it using a sitar."_

_"Hm...very interesting. His name?"_

_Zexion looked back over at the man in the corner, who was playing a soft, cheerful melody and making bubbles from puddles around him and laughing to himself. "I'm afraid I don't know his name, sir."_

_"Any unusual physical attributes?"_

_"His eyes," the younger man answered, turning away from the alley once again. "I've never seen anything like them. A strange pale blue. I am assuming it represents his connection with water."_

_"That is strange...pale blue, you said?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Hmm...I am on my way--" (a displeased groan was heard in the background; Zexion assumed it was Saïx) "--as is the rest of the Organization. We will be there shortly."_

_A low beep was heard and Zexion removed the phone from his ear, flipping it shut. He stuck it back in his pocket and returned to the person in the corner, who was now making large bubbles and laughing like a maniac. Zexion shoved his hands in his pockets to stiffle a laugh._

_"I'm Demyx," the person said suddenly. "What's your name?"_

_"Zexion," he replied simply._

_"Zexion..." Demyx repeated to himself. "Zexion...hmm...Zexy..."_

_"Don't call me that," Zexion said, an eye twitching involuntarily. He already dealt with Xigbar and Saïx calling him that degrading nickname, and he didn't need this Demyx to join in on their fun._

_Demyx sighed. "Fine."_

_He looked back at his sitar and began a new song, this time manipulating the water into a large oak tree with children playing at its base. Zexion watched silently as the tree lost its leaves and the children gew older, then eventually left the tree. By this time, the tree no longer had leaves and was completely bare. Then, the leaves began to grow back, and new children arrived at the tree, gazing up at it in awe. With that, the song ended._

_"That's...quite a talent you have there," Zexion commented._

_"Thanks!" Demyx said cheerfully, smiling at him. It was a smile Zexion would not soon forget._

_Suddenly a dark scent filled Zexion's nose, and he knew it to be the Superior. He spun around, receiving a confused look then a shrug from Demyx, who strummed away on his sitar._

_Zexion was pleased to see the Superior, with Saïx at his heels. Number VI bowed respectfully._

_"Hello, Zexion," Xemnas said monotonously. "Rise."_

_The dark-haired man did so. "It is good to see you, Superior."_

_Somehow, Zexion just __**knew **__Saïx was snickering underneath his hood._

_"You as well," Xemnas replied. "Now, where is this 'potential Organization material' you spoke of?"_

_"This way, sir," Zexion said, turning around and walking back down the alleyway towards Demyx. Demyx remained completely unmoved by the sudden crowd in his alley, just continuing to play a soft, soothing melody. His song finished, and it was then he looked up at his soon-to-be leader._

_Xemnas then approached the musician, crouching down in front of him. He gazed at Demyx intently with his unflinching orange amber eyes. The members of the Organization mumured amongst themselves behind them, Zexion remaining silent. Xemnas raised a hand and motioned for someone to come forward. "Axel, come."_

_"Yes, Superior," the redhead said obediently. He walked over and crouched down next to his leader, awaiting his order._

_"A light, if you will."_

_"Oh, sure." Axel a leather glove and snapped his fingers, a small flame was igniting and hovering just above his skin. He shielded the fire from the rain pouring down overhead, holding a hand over it. Demyx immediately stiffened, backing away from the flame as much one could when backed up in a corner. Xemnas caught this, and said, "Axel, not so close."_

_Number VIII scooted back, holding the fire close enough for the Superior to get a good look at the boy in the corner but far enough to make him comfortable._

_Xemnas looked over his features, particularly his eyes, and saw what Zexion had. They were indeed a beautiful light blue, reminiscent of the ocean and water and Demyx's power. It was then the silver-haired man knew he deserved a chance, just as they all did._

_"What is your name?" he asked._

_"Demyx," the other replied._

_He stood up and held a hand out to the blonde. Demyx looked at it uncertainly, but took it and Xemnas pulled him to his feet. Nudging him forward, Xemnas led him in front of the six men in trenchcoats._

_"Gentlemen," Xemnas said, motioning to the group then to Demyx. "Number XI, Demyx."_

* * *

Zexion awoke to the sound of Demyx coughing. He opened his eyes slowly to see it was still dark out, Kingdom Hearts casting a soft white glow in the room. He looked up at the other nightstand to his left, turning the clock so it faced him. The red digital numbers read 4:17.

He rolled over so he was on his back and looked over to see Demyx sitting on the edge of the bed. He was coughing loudly, his entire body shaking as each hack travelled up his throat and out his mouth. Had he gotten sick during the night? Had he been coughing or vomitting for the past few hours and Zexion had _just _now noticed? Zexion sat up behind him sliding across black satin sheets over to him. He gently, lightly laid a hand on Demyx's bare shoulder.

And, as if by magic, Demyx stopped coughing.

The blonde looked over and met Zexion's concerned gaze. Their eyes held each other's for a few blissful moments that slipped between them in silence, Demyx's heart pounding in his ears. He felt his palms get sweaty and he wiped them off on his pants...well, _Zexion's _pants. Demyx liked thinking about the fact that Zexion had undressed him in his sleep and changed his fellow member of the Organization into _his _clothes. The very pants that Zexion had probably slept in on a number occasions and had touched the bare skin of his _legs_. Demyx nearly shivered at the thought.

"Demyx..." Zexion started, worry and concern hinted in his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Don't--" _cough, cough _"worry--" _cough _"about me," Demyx said, coughs slipping in between his words and continuing to escape his throat after he finished speaking. Zexion's eyes contorted in fear, his pupils dilating.

The wiser member of Organization XIII obviously didn't believe Number IX.

Zexion felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw a red liquid on Demyx's hand, the hand he had used to cover his mouth when he was coughing. He tried to gasp, but it got caught in his throat, and he swallowed hard.

Demyx really _was _sick.

"Demyx..." Zexion said, glancing from the blood on the other boy's hands to his eyes. "You need to get to a hospital."

"Hospital? What are you talking about?" Demyx asked, trying to hide the hand covered in blood. "I'll be fine--"

"You're coughing up _blood_, Demyx," Zexion interrupted sternly. "This isn't something you can just take a pill for and go back to sleep, hoping you'll feel better in the morning. Something is _wrong_, Demyx. It's called hemoptysis, and it can be connected with a number of different illnesses."

Zexion suddenly held the back of his hand to Demyx's forehead, then to his cheek. Demyx couldn't breath. He then held two fingers behind Demyx's ear, and frowned at the result.

"You're burning up," he said simply. Without another word, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the light. Demyx squinted at the light, turning away as his eyes adjusted.

Zexion opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled something out. He closed it and walked out, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. Number VI walked back over to Demyx and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. He pulled the digital thermometer out of its clear plastic case and set the case down next to him. Turning it on, he shoved it in Demyx's mouth underneath his tounge despite protests from the stubborn blonde sitting before him. He frowned and sat there with the thermometer in his mouth.

A minute later, the thermometer beeped several times. Zexion pulled it from Demyx's mouth, traces of blood on the end that was in his mouth. Zexion frowned even deeper at the black digital numbers.

"103," Zexion stated flatly, taking the case from its position on the dark-wooded nightstand. He returned to the bathroom, rinsed the thermometer off, returned it to its case, and ultimately the medicine cabinet.

"Stand up," the dark-haired man ordered.

"Really, I'm fine," Demyx tried to assure him. But Zexion wasn't having any of that.

"Stand _up_," he repeated, desperation in his voice.

Without another protest, Demyx stood up. He suddenly felt lightheaded, and held a hand to his forhead, gripping it tightly. Zexion grew even more worried.

"Demyx...?" Zexion asked. Demyx swayed and suddenly fell forward the way he had just a few hours earlier. The other man quickly reacted and rushed forward, catching him in his arms. Demyx slumped against Zexion, holding onto him frantically for support. He struggled to stand back up, Zexion trying to help him keep his balance. Dizziness once again overtook him, and he fell back against the dark-haired man.

"We need to get you to a hospital right away," Zexion said worriedly. Much to Demyx's surprise, Zexion scooped the blonde up in his arms like a child, one arm underneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. Demyx didn't protest, but instead welcomed it. He leaned against him, and wrapped his arms around his neck, careful to keep his bloodied hand away from Zexion's perfect, flawless skin.

_'You don't have to be so nice to me, Zexion...I...never did anything nice for you...so why are you doing all of this for me...?'_

* * *

Zexion gripped tufts of his hair tightly in his fists, ready to yank it out.

He had been sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room for the past hour, trying to figure out just what was wrong with Demyx. The minute they arrived at the hospital and Demyx hobbled into the ER, Zexion immediately began reviewing the blonde's symptoms and trying to figure everything out. Dr. Rinoa Heartilly had come out and told him exactly what was wrong, but she hadn't explained everything, and Zexion knew it. Lightheaded, dizziness, fever, alcohol consumption...everything did indeed point towards the flu with a minor pneumonia complication, Dr. Heartilly hadn't been wrong when she said that. And in did Demyx's symptoms _had _been sudden, or so Zexion thought, but that didn't _explain_ the pneumonia and the hemoptysis...

It was then Zexion realized his grave mistake.

He had given Demyx _asprin_.

How could have been so stupid? How could his judgement have been so drastically imparied that he couldn't see common symptoms that could all point towards the flu? Shortness of breath, dizziness, headache, fever, tiredness, all with a low level of alcohol in Demyx's system. He certainly hadn't been drunk when he showed up at Zexion's door.

How could Zexion not see this?

He knew as well as any doctor in this hospital that asprin is to be strictly avoided when there is a greater chance of contracting the flu. While asprin _could _have been used to control Demyx's fever caused by the pneumonia, the flu had caused a complication when the asprin reacted inside of Number IX's body.

Zexion burried his face in his hand. _He _had contributedto Demyx's illness.

He should have known. He should have been smart enough to realize Demyx's symptom and should have given him acetaminophen instead, which would have controlled his fever, relieve some of the symptoms, _and _treat Demyx's headache without the dangerous risks and effects of asprin.

_How could he have been so __**stupid**...?_

He hadn't been thinking logically. Something had blocked his logic and reason, two things that were _never _able to be ignored. But something had, something so great and powerful and utterly _distracting_...so what was it? It couldn't have been the rain outside, that didn't affect Zexion at all. And it certainly wasn't the suspence of what was going to happen next in the mystery novel he had been reading hours before Demyx even showed up. Suspence in books didn't affect Zexion as much as it would a normal person. That only left one thing.

Demyx.

No, of course that wasn't it. Zexion saw Demyx as a friend and nothing more. A fellow member of Organization XIII. An annoying one, at that. But then...why did Zexion clean Demyx's cut, take his temperature like a worried mother, _carry _him in his arms to the emergency room, and then demand Demyx receive medical attention at the risk of being kicked out of the hospital? Would he have done the same for the _other_ members of the Organization?

Let's see...Xemnas?

Maybe, but there was no doubt in Zexion's mind that Saïx would have seen to it by the time one could say "Kindgom Hearts".

Xigbar?

Ew, no. Definitely not.

Xaldin?

Perhaps.

Vexen?

Nah. Too..._weird_.

Lexaeus?

No.

Saïx?

Not over Zexion's dead body.

Axel?

Probably not. Zexion was never in the mood to burned to a crisp.

Luxord?

Um, no.

Marluxia?

...definitely not. No questions asked.

Larxene?

No. A thousand times no.

Roxas?

Axel would have taken care of it in the time it takes to blink.

Zexion shook his head. This couldn't be right, couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. If Zexion did indeed like Demyx as something more than a friend, then every logical thought that had ever passed through his mind concerning the obnoxious and overly-cheerful blonde was reduced to absolutely nothing. Everything he ever thought he knew about the heart and emotion andwould be proved wrong and prove that he didn't know anything in this matter.

It wasn't the concept of being wrong that scared Zexion. It was the concept of being completely defenseless in this matter.

He liked absolutes, things that were certain. Which was why he loved books. They were dependable. They were sure. They were safe. They were always the same when he went back to them. He knew exactly what was going to happen in the end, and he knew nothing would ever change. Nothing could ever surprise him and nothing could ever fail him. There would never be a time when he would lay awake at night and just ask himself _why_. Books were his safety net, and protected him from the outside world, and from the ultimate evil: love.

Love was too variable. Too unpredictable. Too uncertain. Too...too everything that wasn't truthful right to the very end.

Love was too dangerous.

...but..._Demyx _wasn't.

He was one of those absolutes. He would always be happy, cheerful, laughing, upbeat, joyful, excited, bright, optimistic..._hopeful_. Something Zexion was not.

Demyx was certain. Demyx was dependable. Demyx was sure. Demyx was _safe_. Demyx would always be the same when Zexion went back to him.

Demyx was everything that was truthful right to the very end.

Demyx was Demyx. No strings attached.

And it was about damn time Zexion realized it.

Demyx was everything Zexion could possibly want and more. Number VI knew it, too. He was infallible, and would never change. He would always be Demyx, the same Demyx that was always happy for no reason. Whenever Zexion was around him, he felt secure and safe, and he knew nothing could go wrong. Demyx was like every book Zexion had ever read, but at the same time, completely different. He was an absolute that was disguised as a happy, joyful, flat out _wonderful _blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes Zexion had ever seen. He was the best absolute of all.

Demyx was absolutely _perfect_.

"...xion..."

He...he loved Demyx...didn't he?

Oh, God...he did. He did! He did, he did, _he did_!! And it took him until just now to realize it.

He had never been happier in his life.

"Zexion?"

The dark-haired man looked over to see Dr. Heartilly smiling at him. She said warmly, "You can go see him now."

He had been scared to death sitting there in the waiting room while Demyx was being treated in the emergency room. He had been making up all kinds of scenarios in his head about what could possibly be wrong with Demyx, all kinds of diseases that he couldn't have _possibly _contracted. All kinds of crazy thoughts had run through his head...and the more Zexion tried to deny it and convice himself that he most certainly did not maybe, just _maybe _like Demyx as something more than a friend, the more he came to realize that Demyx _did _hold a special place in Zexion's heart that no one else had ever held. Or ever _would _hold for that matter.

Maybe that was because Demyx _was _his heart.

Zexion surprised even himself when he nearly _jumped _out of his chair and _ran _into the emergency room, searching for the blonde musician desperately. He had never felt this way before in his life. And as much as it scared him, it filled the emptiness he had been feeling for so long, and made him feel complete and whole. Something only Demyx could do.

Something Zexion _wanted_ only Demyx to do.

When his eyes landed on the head of beautiful dirty-blonde hair, Zexion's heart skipped a beat. Demyx was near a window, and was looking at the busy street outside. The only coherent thought that actually processed itself in Zexion's head was, _'He's okay...'_

Replacing the stoic, emotionless façade he had held up so well over the years, he approached Demyx's beside. He then turned and smiled that smile at Zexion, those beautiful eyes making Number VI feel lighter than air. The same smile Demyx had smiled the night they met.

Zexion wouldn't have known what to do with himself if something had happened to him. It had taken him until now to realize how much he loved Demyx with all his heart and soul and mind and everything he had. He loved every fiber of Demyx's being, and wouldn't change any part of him, not even his stupid mullet despite the fact he looked drop-dead sexy right now with his hair down and his bangs falling his eyes.

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx said cheerfully. "I didn't think you'd actually stay. Thanks!"

"Don't push it," Zexion replied. "How are you feeling?"

Demyx yawned and stretched. "Much better! Oh, and thanks for taking me here, too. It would have been lights out for me if you hadn't been around!"

_'Oh, Demyx...don't say things like that...'_

"You're welcome," the other man said. "Have they told when you'll be released?"

"Yeah! It's going to be really, really soon, they said, once they've filed the paperwork and everything," Demyx replied.

Zexion tried his best to hide his sheer joy. Had he been alone in the room, he'd have squealed with delight. Demyx did incalculable things to Zexion, things Zexion himself didn't understand, but he didn't care. Because those incalculable things made Zexion the happiest person in the whole universe.

As if on cue, Dr. Heartilly strolled over with a manilla folder, a small stack of papers, and a pen. She smiled warmly at Demyx and his companion, turning to Demyx. "All right, Demyx, I just need you to sign here," (she pointed to a line on the forms) "And here," (she pointed to another line) "Initial here," (she pointed to a small line) "And sign again right here."

Without a word but instead a smile, Demyx tore through the forms, signing in all the designated places. Dr. Heartilly thanked him and took the forms, returning them to the circulation desk full of night-shift receptionists who were on their fourth cups of coffee. The young doctor then returned to Demyx and unhooked the blonde from all of the monitors. She bade them farewell, and warned him against alcohol and asprin, telling him to get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, and to take acetaminophen to help relieve his symptoms.

Zexion felt like a thirteen-year-old on his first date.

* * *

The two members of the Organization were walking back to the Castle That Never Was under thick, black storm clouds and a heavy downpour of rain. However, this rain was a gentle one, devoid of lightning and thunder. This shower consisted of only water.

They had almost made it to the castle when Demyx suddenly grabbed Zexion's arm and nearly dragged him into an alleyway. A very confused Zexion protested, and demanded to know where they were going, but was quickly silenced when he realized which alleyway it was.

It was the alley they met in.

Zexion's eyes immediately darted to the corner. Images of Demyx sitting there in that corner playing his sitar without a care in the world were still fresh in his mind, even after a year. The song that had lured Zexion into this very alley played in his mind, every note as precise as when he heard it. All of the details of that night were burned into his mind. Details that Zexion thought of often.

Demyx smiled and sighed. "You know where we are, right?"

Zexion looked away as his cheeks flushed a deep red. "Y-yeah...this...is where we met."

"Awww, Zexy, you DO remember!" Demyx said happily, hugging the blushing man tightly. Zexion's heart stopped. An even deeper shade of red came to his face.

"Don't call me that..." he grumbled, trying to hide his sheer glee.

"Fine..." Demyx said, releasing him. Zexion released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

How was it Demyx did these things to him? How could it possibly end up being like this, a completely obnoxious, utterly annoying, and frustratingly over-cheerful sitar player creating feelings inside Zexion he himself didn't understand? Feelings he _wanted _to understand, wanted to know, wanted to _embrace_. How was it Zexion loved Demyx, and found himself wanting to love the blonde more than he already did? If that was even possible, of course.

Zexion glanced over at the object of his affection, and was quite surprised at what he saw. Demyx's eyes were closed, and he was silent as he looked up at the sky. Peace had settled over his features and his body as he stood there in the rain, enjoying the feeling of the water on his skin. He took a deep breath, then released it slowly. His eyes fluttered open, and he took another deep breath, parting his lips slightly as he released it at an equally slow rate.

He couldn't explain it, but Zexion suddenly had the strongest urge to kiss Demyx; to feel those smooth lips against his own, to just drown in his kiss. He could just call out to him, get his attention, he was more than close enough, and just land one right on those perfectly-sculpted lips...

...but what if Demyx felt differently? What then? Zexion wasn't sure if he could deal with rejection from the one person he had ever loved. But there was that equal chance of Demyx sharing his feelings, and that chance was worth everything.

"...Demyx..." Zexion called.

"Hm?" Demyx looked over, those beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

This was it. No backing out now.

In an act seemingly out of character, Zexion closed his eyes and kissed Demyx's unsuspecting lips. Demyx's eyes widened in surprise, completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. Quickly, however, he relaxed, and melted into the kiss, pressing his lips against Zexion's. His arms slid around Zexion's waist, pulling him closer. Zexion, meanwhile, wrapped an arm around Demyx's neck and rested his hand on the blonde's cheek. Said blonde flicked his tounge out slid it into the other man's mouth as Zexion parted his lips.

Fireworks went off in Zexion's head. His tounge met Demyx's, and the seemingly innocent kiss became hungry and driven by passion and lust. Their tounges slid over one another and the two began familiarizing themselves with the insides of each other's mouths. A low growl escaped Zexion's throat as Demyx ran his tounge along the dark-haired man's teeth and insides of his cheeks, along with the rest of his mouth.

Demyx suddenly ripped his lips away and his eyes snapped open, concern visible in them. "I...I don't want to make you sick."

"I don't care," Zexion said flatly.

"You...you _don't_?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head. "No, I don't."

Without another word, Demyx kissed Zexion's perfect lips and allowed himself to drown in Zexion's touch.

* * *

Zexion buried his face in the crook of Demyx's neck. Number VI laid light kisses on Number IX's smooth, beautiful skin. Demyx closed his eyes and breathed deeply, still catching his breath. Zexion's satin bedsheet covered their hips and tangled legs, leaving the rest of their naked bodies exposed. Both were lightly misted in sweat as they held each other, Demyx's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Zexion's waist and Zexion's draped across the blonde's body and behind his neck.

A week had passed since the younger member of the Organization had gotten sick. It had been only two days after recovering when Demyx showed at Zexion's door late at night, and tackled the the dark-haired man onto his bed, attacking the older member's lips with his own.

Neither had known just what the hell they were doing as they stripped each other of their clothing and invaded the other with such love and meticulous care, but they decided it didn't really matter. Zexion had never felt so wanted, needed, and lovedin his life as Demyx pounded into him, made sweet, sweet love to him, and cried out _his_ name as he climaxed. Everything else had disappeared and all that existed was Demyx, hovering over him and whispering into his ear, earning shudders from Zexion.

Demyx's heart raged in his chest. Zexion felt it pounding against his own equally fast heartbeat. The fire that was normally burning brightly in Zexion's fireplace had died down to smoldering embers, the only remaining light in the room coming from Kingdom Hearts. The light bathed both members of the Organization in white, catching the beads of sweat and making them both glisten. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees outside. Zexion smiled against Demyx's skin.

Demyx glanced over at his lover. "What is it?" he whispered, smiling himself.

Zexion nuzzled Number XI's neck affectionately. The blonde exuded a gentle fragrance of summer rain and the ocean. In a gentle voice barely above a whisper, he replied, "...I've never felt so..._calm_. You're...the only one who can made me feel this way..."

Demyx's smile widened. He ran a hand through Zexion's damp hair, twirling dark violet locks in his fingers. He couldn't help the hand that reached up and stroked the soft, smooth skin of Zexion's back, elicting a gentle and relaxed hum of approval. Had Demyx been a cat, he would have been purring loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Another gentle kiss was laid on his neck, and the beauty he held in his arms whispered, "...I love you..."

Surely his ears had deceived him.

Demyx's eyes grew wide in shock. "...w-what?"

"I love you," Zexion repeated, continuing to nuzzle into him. "...more than anything..."

More than...anything? Demyx glanced over at the enormous shelves. "More than...?"

Zexion nodded. "More than my books," he affirmed.

Demyx felt lighter than air. Zexion's true love had always been his books, and nothing had ever come before them, until now. Did he...did he really love Demyx more than his books? More than his precious knowledge...? Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion tightly, smothering his hair in kisses as his eyes filled with tears. He kissed the soft skin of his forhead, cheeks, nose, chin, jaw, and ultimately, lips.

"I love you, too."

The more Zexion thought about, the more he realized he had loved Demyx all along and just hadn't realized it until the blonde had scared him to death with his illness. From the moment Zexion set eyes on him and looked into those beautiful blue orbs of his, he knew Demyx was the one. Something had been born inside of Number VI that stormy night he followed his heart and ignored his logic, following the beautiful music being emitted from that sitar.

Ignoring his logic and reason had been the best thing Zexion had ever done. It brought him to Demyx.

* * *

../Oh, wow...this was long. OVER EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS. This is probably my longest one-shot ever. EVER! But I like it! :D As said at the beginning, this is dedicated to my bestest friend in the entire universe, Lavender341, who loves Demyx and Zexy more than anyone I've ever met, and it is because of her this fanfiction exists :D

../Okay. So you'd never REALLY get out of an emergency room that fast, but no one knows that. :D


End file.
